


jaehyung is a dork

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jae, Fluff, M/M, based on jae’s newest video, bed time cuddles and fluff, i hope it doesnt suck, idk what to tag im sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehyungparkian fluff based on jae’s newest vlog  with some bed time fluff at the end!!





	jaehyung is a dork

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i just wanted 2 add more to the day6 tag bc its Dry and i’ve read almost every thing here
> 
> sorry if its so short!! i tried my best
> 
> lower case intended

as day6 walked through the streets of new york, jae was recording for his new vlog on a selfie stick.

“so, we out here-“ jae started, until brian interupted him. “jaesix!” he yelled, giggling as jaehyung playfully glared at him. 

“as i was saying,” he continued, playfully glaring at younghyun before he started talking again. “we are currently in new york city, spending the time exploring while he have time off.”

he let wonpil into shot for a few seconds, before turning off the camera and wanting to enjoy his time with his precious boyfriend (and day6, of course.)

”hey, bri, guess what i did.” jaehyung smirked, trying not to laugh when he thought about what he told dowoon to do earilier. “what’d you do, sweet boy?”

”i taught dowoonie how to say ‘coward’ in english, and when sungjin and pillie are off, i’m going to get him to call them cowards on camera.” he explained to bri, giggling a few times.

”oh my god, jae!” younghyun exclaimed, looking at jae before he began to laugh himself. “ahh, you’re such a bad influence!” he teased, playfully shoving jae in the ribs.

”ow!” jae screamed, glaring when he saw dopil giggling at his pain. he beganw to pout, before looking and younghyun and whispering, “meanie.” 

younghyun laughed, interlocking his fingers with jae, since he could do this freely here, unlike in south korea where it was much more frowned upon to be in an openly gay relationship.

”hey,” younghyun said, kicking the rock he found below his shoes. “hm,” jae hummed, beginning to swing the arms brian and hid interlocked as they held hands.

”i love you, you know that, right?” he said, smiling at jae when he saw jaehyung look down and blush, a smile of his own forming. 

“i know, bri bri, i love you too.” he said before kissing younghyun on the cheek. when he pulled away, he flipped off the others when sungjin had yelled at them to ‘stop being so lovey dovey and hurry up so we can go to the cool shop the younger boys wanted to go to.’

—

“you’re so cute.” younghyun said as jae got excited when his fans loved his new video.

”bri! im so happy the fans love my videos,” he said, and closed his laptop before cuddling into brian. “at first, i didn’t know if they would like them, but they did. and now that i’m back, they love them even more!” he explained, humming and closing his eyes as brian rubbed circles into his back.

”we love you, the fans and i, we love you so much and all the effort you put into trying to get good content for your videos ans making the fans happy.” brian said, kissing jaehyung’s forehead when he was finished. 

“love you too, babe.” jae said, before yawning and rubbing his nose, his allergies beginning to bother him a bit because of the crazy wheather he’s been through in the past few days.

younghyun sensed that he was tired, and slipped his glasses off the brigde of his nose, before folding them and setting them on the desk. jae did the little cute blink thing he does, before sniffling a bit.

”you took your medicine, right baby?” brian asked, wanting to make sure jaehyung at least took his medince. “mhm, i did. sometimes i still have some of the symptoms even when i take them, though.”

jae pouted, before sneezing and groaning into brian’s chest. “you’ll be better soon, my love. let’s go to sleep, k?” he said, before turning off the lamp.

”mhm, i’m sleepy as fuck,” jae said, cuddling more into younghyun than bri thought was possible. “love you,” he whispered, before falling inot a slumber of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is really bad and doesnt make sense im not good at writing as what i used to be lol
> 
> lets be mutuals on twitter: jaescurls uwu


End file.
